Strega della Nebbia - Rewrite
by Avelyn Rosewood
Summary: Series of oneshots AU-ish. When the First Wizarding World War ended, purebloods still got the power in their hands. Who would have thought Dumbledore survived and would be this manipulative? "When people turn their back to you, just do the same to them. They can beat the next Dark Lord on their own!" MOD!Fem!Harry Slight Bashing. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Molly and Ron.
1. When the end turns into a new begin

It was a calm night, just like one five years ago. Today, five years before, a seventeen year old girl, the Girl Who Lived turned the Girl Who Won, ended the First Wizarding World War. It wasn't very known the people on the British Isles that Voldemort's reign spread that far, most of them believed that only they had suffered and that the other countries betrayed them. Left them to die.

They ignored their neighboring countries and isolated themselves even further. Hoping to make themselves stronger, independent and foremost _needed_.

With Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic, the racism between purebloods and the muggleborns seemd to disappear. He made sure that Hogwarts was rebuilt in a year so the seventh year students got to finish their studies. These students were immediately snatched up by the Ministry to train after graduation. Muggleborns and halfboods were welcomed for a while, but two years after everything was rebuilt, the magical side of Britain fell back into the old pattern.

Kingsley had to resign as the Minister and in his place came a useless Minister, one who was controlled by the rich purebloods. Many muggleborns and halfbloods were fired and replaced by the family members of those purebloods. And the Girl Who Won? She was betrayed.

Dumbledore never died and came back the third year after the War. He and Mrs. Weasley tried to push her into a marriage with Ron after Hermione was forced to marry Draco. After refusing the marriage, a rumor was spread about her turning Dark. After all, how could she have won from a wizard many times her age? Their answer? Dark Magic.

What those people didn't know was the effort two young girls spent since age thirteen and fourteen to make sure that the Madman wouldn't win. She made connections with the other magical claves over the world starting with the French and Bulgarian Ministers through Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. The support(lessons) she got from well-known wizards and witches through her allies.

This isn't the story of Azalea Iris Potter-Black, Lady of House Potter and Peverell, Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Heir of Slytherin, Malfoy, Parkinson and Nott by conquest and Lady Lovegood by adoption.

No, this story is about Ayame, Tsukimiya Ayama, half the soul of Yumemiya Hinaki also known as Nagi or Chrome, adopted sister of Rokudo Mukuro and the Witch of the Mist.

* * *

 **AN: This is as most know, the rewritten version of Strega della Nebbia, the old one will be removed tomorrow. Everything will be explained in later chapters like the not-so-dead Dumledore, why and _how_ Chrome and Ayame share a soul. **

**And for the people who don't know, Ayame is Japanese for iris.**


	2. When an impression changes

**While the previous chapter gave you a bit more information about the happenings in Magical Britain after the war, this chapter takes place about one year after the war.**

* * *

While Magical Britain was being rebuilt, a completely different thing happened in Magical Italy. Blaise Zabini, the Heir of the Royal Zabini's in Italy was having dinner with his mother and her newest husband (victim) when his mother began about the deal with the Azalea Potter.

It was that moment that he realized the Battle of Hogwarts was planned. His mother, his dearest, cunning and oh-so Slytherin mother, had been planning the Battle together with many leaders of the Wizarding World and that halfblood Griffindor princess. And that night he realized that the girl who was so against his own house, could have lived seven years in the same house.

That night, when he was all alone in his room, Blaise Zabini truly changed the opinion he had of the girl. With the knowledge he now had of the true Wizarding War, he went through his memories of his seventh year of Hogwarts. And what he found astounded him.

At the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, before he and other Slytherins were evacuated from the school grounds after Pansy Parkinson tactlessly shouted out for someone to get the Potter girl, he had sensed that something was different. Not noticing anything out of place, he discarded it as a figment of his imagination. Now, he knew better. There were at least hundreds of hit-wizards at the castle since the beginning the schoolyear. The reason they were a lot more visible was to make sure their allies, Luna Lovegood and Azalea Potter could see them.

'Who would have thought a halfblood Griffindor and a blood traitor Ravenclaw would be able to be this cunning?' Blaise Zabini smirked at that thought. 'Those girls are a lot more Slytherin than they show the world. They are true Slytherins unlike those who were in my house… Maybe they aren't as bad as others of their kind…'

While he couldn't stand mudbloods like Granger because of their ignorance of traditions, or blood traitors for ignoring/forgetting _their own family magic_ , he didn't despise them all. Potter, after the summer of the fourth year, was a fine example.

He never expected her to return all ladylike like his own mother and most pureblood women of the previous generation. Unlike Parkinson who was loud, dressed in inappropriate clothes and showed no manners at all, Azalea Potter returned to the fifth year as a lady. Potter never raised her voice, not even when she was mad, her uniform and other clothes were an acceptable length and was well dressed during weekend. Even her manners seemed to be changed, she no longer ate like the Weasel did, didn't talk with food in her mouth and even kept a bit of distance between herself and the Weasel.

With those thoughts and the fact that he and his mother have a meeting a well-known _famiglia_ the day after, Blaise Zabini fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I think it is safe to say that everything will be mixed up. I will be jumping from before the war, during the war and after the war in the chapters. There will be one or two chapters after this one that focuses on some specific people from both HP and KHR.  
**

 **Well, the last few things I wanted to say was that I'm very surprised. Astonished. I didn't expect to see 98 people followed and 55 people favorited this story! So, many thanks to those people and of course also to the people who reviewed.**

 **So, what about this? The moment we hit the 150 for the follows OR 10 constructive reviews (I would like to know which parts people liked and which parts you don't) OR 100 favorites, I'm going to post an extra. One about Hermoine's forced marriage to Draco? Or do you want one about how Dumbledore survived and what he did while hidng? What do you think?**


End file.
